A Different Idea
by HpDgdark
Summary: During the days following Padmes death Obiwan makes decision that alters the course of the Universe
1. Chapter 1

An: I have two reasons to write this really. One is i fell as though the Chosen one prophecy is more of a redundant thing. I mean how many sith rose after Vader destroyed Sidious. And two How do two Jedi Masters expect Farmer Turned Jedi with only 3-5 years of training to defeat two Sith Lords with 40+ years of experience and training. I mean come on the slayer of the most respected swordsman in the order next to Yoda. And the man who beat Assajj Ventress Count Dooku and numerous other Jedi against a Jedi with horrible swordsmanship Lacking in Force Abilities and no clue about the abilities of the Sith. Sorry but thats like me trying to fight against my sensie. Bad idea. Anyhow on with the story.

... I lied. Master Yoda says "Own this we do not"

 **Poliss Massa** (Meeting room after Padmes death.)

Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator, sat at a long table with a data pad examining Midi Cholorian counts of a set of twins. Theoretically they should be exactly the same. However they weren't. The female, Leia Skywalker, Had a Midi Cholorian Count equal to her fathers. Luke though ha a count the dwarfed both of theirs. His count read nearly triple that of his fathers.

"Questions you have Master Kenobi. Answers i have not." Yoda said. "However know someone who might I do. Travel to Ossus we will. Its location entrusted to me it was."

"Master, we cant keep the kids together with this much power. I think we should contact Ruwee Nabberrie and tell him of Leia. He could say he adopted her." Bail said "Id take her myself but I fear Sidious will target me as I stood beside Padme and against his rain of the Republic."

"I concur with Senator Organa." announced a voice behind them. Both Jedi whipped around and ignited there blades on instinct. Staring at them were four familiar faces. Master Shaak Ti, Rogue Knight Kento Marek, Ashoka Tano, And the Speaker of the group Jedi Master Mace Windu. Each of them held a child in there arms. Marek Held a three year human boy, Snips held a Young Muun, Shaak held her own 9 year old apprentice Marris Brood, whom seemed to be injured, Mace held a green eyed flame haired human girl. "We tracked Bails ship. Yodas duel with Sidious was all over the holos when i awoke. I knew Bail would be the only person brave enough to help after I heard what our _Esteemed Emperor_ said of the Jedi. I Immediately commed Shaak Ti who was en-route to Coruscant who had found Marek on Felucia training locals with Tano."

Yoda was elated. Maybe, just maybe, the Jedi aren't doomed anyway. Five Younglings and a Padawan learner to train! "Changes things this does. To Naboo we send young Leia and Master Kenobi. Take Padme Skywalkers body they will come. Train in Politics Leia will . Her destiny it is" Reaching out with the Force Yoda found the names of the Younglings. "Regular Jedi Youngling Jade and Sheev will become. Jedi'Kai Warriors Marek and Skywalker will become. Force wills it so it shall be done."

 **One week later**.

Obi-wan sat in the cockpit of the small ship Mace had procured. He locked in his coordinates an shot off into space.

Back on the ground Masters Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Windu prepared for the long journey ahead of them. Loading up the Nebulan cruiser, Jedi fighter of Anakins, and the Correlian friegther that Tano had bought from a trader Kento Snips and Marris Loaded in their respective ships. Snips was taking Marris, Master Shaak Ti, and Mara Jade in hers. Kento was taking Galen Marek, Master Windu, and Brutis Sheev in the Nebulan Cruiser. Yoda, surprisingly, was taking Anakins fighter, aptly renamed Fallen, with young Luke Skywalker. Once the masters loaded aboard there assigned ships the jetted into space where Yoda sent the masters aboard each one the coordinates for Ossus through the Force.

Master Yoda, the last true master of the Saber, looked down at his young charge. Luke Skywalker. The son of the latest Chosen One. A child whose power was nearly palpable. Yoda was the last of the Jedi to jump to hyperspace. No living sole knew that Yoda had been from a rich family. Yoda was given the credits of his parents upon there death. Yoda used those credits to rebuild and Modernize the Temple of Ossus. It drained those accounts but this temple was now a safe haven. He had even managed to completely restore the library after many years of meditation in that temple. the knowledge was always there and never destroyed. Merely hidden behind Illusions so the Sith could never use it. Yoda had once stumbled upon a carbon froze man there. The Force said to leave him be so Yoda did. But now it ordered him to be thawed. The Jedi will survive. Skywalker would save them. And Marek would be his guide. They would be Jedi'Kai Warriors. Yoda was certain the Force had a plan.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

It was time to drop out of Hyperspace. Yoda was about to reach for it when Luke outstretched his tiny hand and made a pulling motion. Yoda was astonished! A mere week old infant used the force coherently! The Force was a strong ally to him. Grabbing the yoke Yoda guided the craft down to the landing bay atop the Temple. Popping the hatch he took Luke inside quikely. He sat in the counsel chambers waiting for the others. There was much to sort out. Mace Kento Shaak Ashoka and Marris entered with children in there arms.

"Much to discuss we have. Set a new beacon I have. A Force Beacon. Only touches those of the light. If more surviors there are come they will. Master Kenobi will return to us when sure he is that the Sith are not interested in Leia Skywalker." Yoda said. Mace took a seat in a chair similar to the one he was used to on Coruscant. "Curious i am asto how these children found there way to us. A change in Luke Skywalkers destiny change theres and in fact all of ours. If Master Kenobi hadn't tested him fell to the Dark Side all four would have. Only two would have lived to find the Light again. Hmmm Ideas?"

Shaak Ti looked doubtful of herself but spoke up "What if the child is the Nexus?" At The other Jedis confused look she explained "A Nexus is a person or point that exist out side of all realms. Nothing can control a Nexus but a Nexus decision controls all. They are rare but in history ive found three other beings similar. All three where powerful Force users. Two Where Sith'Ari and one was Jedi'Kai. I have no clue what that means though."

"Hmmm only one holocron did the order have that mentioned these terms. Said they were unstoppable Warriors it did." Yoda said.

Mace finally said "I think we should adjourn and find quarters, eat and change before we continue." With that the remaining Jedi left the room. Except for Yoda. He walked to the center and tapped his gimmer stick three times on the ground. Then a carbonite slab rose from the ground. Yoda pressed the code in that the Force gave him and as it dissolved he was amazed at what he saw.

AN CLIFF HANGER!


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later**

Master Yoda stood on the balcony that over looked the courtyard where his jedi trained. Currently only two forms stood down there. 13 year Galen and 10 year old Luke were locked in a furious duel. Galens size lender him no advantaged over Luke massive control over the force. Blue and green clashed against the black Saber of Luke Skywalker. Astounding how he forced the larger and more skilled boy back with relative ease. He was truly his father's son. Yoda felt the overwhelming presence of Darth Bane approach him.

"The boys fight well for ones so young. I made the right choice in following the forces will to train them. Even if it will be the end of my Sith order." Bane said wryly.

"Worry for them I do. Near invincible they are. Lead to mistakes this will" Yoda said before abruptly turning towards the fight. He felt a stirring but why? As if to answer his question Luke let loose a malevolent torrent of force lightning. And the fight was over. Galen fell to the ground and his sabers were clattering to Luke's feet. "learn that from you he did" it wasn't a question.

Apparently as a Nexus the light and dark side held no meaning they could use the both with ease and with no effects. That alone explained why the Force guided Darth Bane, the last Sithari and previous Nexus, to encase himself in Carbonite after suffering a nearly fatal wound when his sabers imploded in a rather unfortunate experiment with the crystals.

"Yes. He progress so fast. At this rate he will surpass any thing we can't teach him in a years time. Tell me how goes the training of your Jedi now the last of your masters and knights have sought out the force sensitive beings of the universe?"

"Going well it is. Sadly Master Ti and her Padwaan learner, Sheev, fell to Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Starkiller on Dathmoor . Gave our location they would not however. Luke is strong but he is not ready to face the Sith army. Especially with his sister father and Sidious on the front lines. Powerful they are." Yoda was hurt that Ruwee turned Leia over as soon as Obi-Wan left Naboo. She was extremely steeped in the dark side now and the chances of redemption were slim to none . Every Jedi knew that in a years time when Luke ascended to the station Jedkai Warrior they would have to tell him who his family was. They could only hope he stayed true to his training and the morals they instilled. Looking down they saw Luke using his healing abilities to repair the damage he caused to Galen. Yes he was a good Jedi already. One that in the old days would have been called The Chosen One but now that title would be tainted forever.

 _ **Luke's POV**_

Victory was his! Finally he was one step closer to to achieving mastery of the saber. Next time he would face off against Master Bane whom was second only to Master Yoda aster of the Saber. He had long since Defeated the other Masters and was to be tested against the only other Warrior before dueling his greatest Masters. He still remembered the day he soundly defeated Masters Windu Tano and Kenobi. Sadly since that day every other Jedi feared him and accused him of using what they called the Dark Side. But there was only the Force as far as he knew. Walking over to Galen, his brother in all but blood he tapped deeply into the force to bring his only friend back from the brink of death.

"Well hey there my friend" Galen said when he stirred "You finally beat me. I had no chance to even raise my sabers against your lightning." He grinned brightly at Luke. Galen knew Luke felt alone all of the time but he would always be there for he to knew how it felt to be ostracized for his immense control over the force. The dark mutterings and fearful glances at a mere child who could defeat Jedi masters with ease in combat. But that was the life of being a Jedikai warrior. "Run along now. Masters Yoda and Bane will be waiting for you in the council chambers.

With those words Luke flew towards the council chambers. No he literally _flew_ to them. It was a force ability Master Marek had taught him when he was a mere 5 standard years old. All he had to do was will the force to make him fly. Of course Kento used this ability in a weaker form called Repulse and not to move himself.

"Luke stop showing off" he heard Bane say as he neared the door "do you really want to draw the ire of master koon again. Remember last time when he made you wax his star ship?"

Luke shuttered at the memory. He could still feel the burn of the acid wax master Koon liked on his ship ever since his r3 unit was destroyed in the purges of order 66. "yes master Bane. I will try harder to remember it isn't normal master." Spoke an ashamed Luke.

"Good. Now sterling Yoda has intruded me to teach you how to manipulate the force to send false visions. Visions are Vaders largest wealness. From my understanding it was what lead to his fall from grace. Now to begin…

 **3 years later.**

Luke was beaming with pride. Due to the sudden deaths of master Windu and Kenobi as well as knights brood and Ren at the hands of Vaders dark apprentice they had postponed his accession. It was also how the learned Vader had managed to find a way to clone his body and move his porcelain presence into the clone body of his younger self.

But now the time was here. He would face the trial by combat for warriors. He would have to face off against and slay the Grand master of the Jedi order and former master of the sith Darth Bane. Yoda having retired a year earlier due to health issues. From what he knew he only had to take this version of the trial because he was a Nexus . The force demands blood when it hands out this level of power. And who was he to deny the force. As he walked to the arena where ever y on of the 100 jedi sat he thought back to that morning when he learned terrible news. He was going to have to face off and likely kill his father and sister, Anakin and Leia Skywalker.

He could hear the rumble now. As well as bane snapping his perfected force whip through the air. He stepped out in to the well lit cavern arena. So this was it. The place where bane would die and Galen would take hisnplace. The place where his destiny would begin. The place where he would earn his title. The area where he would take his first life.

Whoosh!

Bane snapped his whip towards luke and followed up by throwing his blood red saber. "cmon boy. This will not be easy now. Fight to the death!"

Luke rolled away and ignited his black blade. And it began. A duel that would be recorded as the most ferocious in history later that night. Sabers danced. Force abilities were pushed to the limits. Neither landing a blow. Walls were decimated. Jedi fled to the safety of the the viewing rooms as deadly and unnatural force abilities were unleashed. And when the dust setter the cavern was in ruins and Luke carried Bane head out for all to see. The most powerful sith and second most respected grand master any had ever seen was slain. And a young boy became the Jedikai warrior the force wished him to be. Now he had to hunt the sith and restore peace to the galaxy.

 **ALONE.**

 **A/N: So here we are. A year later. I hope I lived up to the expectations you had. Sorry for the grammar mistakes I inevitably made. I typed this on a phone with a 4 inch screen.**


End file.
